


Пятнадцатый страх

by 104_tarsiers, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, M/M, спойлеры к эпизоду 160
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Feed your god
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Джонатан Симс/Мартин Блэквуд
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	Пятнадцатый страх

**Author's Note:**

> post-161, написано до выхода 162 эпизода
> 
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

Кто-то негромко, но настойчиво стучал в дверь. Не ломился, не скреб когтями, не пытался просочиться в замочную скважину, и это Мартина подкупило. Он вопросительно глянул на Джона, тот на секунду задумался и удивленно кивнул.  
Они сыграли в «камень-ножницы-бумага» и Мартин проиграл. Он хотел было одеться, но махнул рукой, завернулся в плед и пошел открывать. 

— Здравствуйте?  
— Здравствуйте!  
Визитер, похожий на несвежий труп мормона-миссионера, протянул руку для рукопожатия и широко улыбнулся, обнажив желтые зубы. От улыбки трещины на его губах закровоточили.  
Мартин посмотрел на протянутую руку и сделал шаг назад. Визитер недоуменно наморщил лоб, потом охнул и руку убрал.  
— Простите-простите, это привычка! Я... если можно, я... — Он раскрыл сумку, вытащил респиратор и пару резиновых перчаток и торопливо надел и то, и другое. — Вот так. Так лучше?  
— Намного лучше, ага. Что вы хотели?  
— Я хотел бы сделать заявление. Если можно. Если мистер Симс не занят.  
— Подождите, пожалуйста, — сказал Мартин. Окончательно потерявшись, он закрыл перед визитером дверь и вернулся в комнату. — Джон? Что происходит?  
— Я давно не говорил этих слов, но в самом деле точно не знаю. — Джон застегнул рубашку и теперь натягивал джинсы. — Он хочет меня видеть, так?  
— Он хочет сделать заявление. И, Джон... если несложно...  
— Все нормально, Мартин, я к нему выйду. — Джон подобрал с пола невесть откуда взявшийся диктофон и поцеловал Мартина в щеку. — Скоро приду. 

Джон вернулся через полчаса, уронил диктофон на матрас и лег рядом, положив голову Мартину на колени.  
— Ну? — Мартин отложил книгу.  
— Заявление Арчибальда Риза относительно станции скорой помощи в Терсо, — сказал Джон. Глаза его — те, что находились в глазницах — были закрыты, зато на щеках открылась сразу россыпь мелких зеленых глазок с вертикальными зрачками. — Оно боится парамедика, который откачал одну из его жертв.  
Мартин нахмурил брови.  
— Что-то новое! И... как тебе? И что думает Око по этому поводу?  
Глазки моргнули и поменяли цвет на синий.  
— Око не думает ничего, вот в чем дело... Этот страх к нему не попал. Этот страх принесли мне, персонально мне, в жертву, и, по-моему, я его получил.  
— У тебя, выходит, есть личный культ? — Мартин помотал головой. — Он, Арчибальд, ведь такой не один?  
— Не один.  
— И все они будут сюда приходить?  
— Постараются.  
Мартин умолк, не решаясь задать еще один, самый важный вопрос — «Тебе это нравится?». Да и зачем? Кажется, он уже знал ответ.


End file.
